Mean Guys
by WeNeedUnicorns
Summary: Une légère parodie de Mean Girls (Lolita Malgré Moi) avec les membres de One Direction. Marcel est le nouvel élève qui fera tomber les plastiques, et surtout leur chef Louis. Attention Lemon. Marcel/HarryxLouis


Note de l'auteur : Je ne suis pas vraiment un fan des one direction mais une de mes meilleurs amies oui, et elle m'a demandé un lemon Marcel/louis donc voilà. Je suis nul pour les lemons alors s'il vous plait ne me tuez pas !

* * *

Je n'ai jamais été vraiment populaire, en faite c'était tout le contraire. Je fais partie de ces individus dont la seule présence donne des boutons aux gens populaires. C'est pour ça que j'étais étonnée lorsqu'en ouvrant mon casier tout à l'heure j'y ai découvert une enveloppe dorée qui m'invitait à une soirée et pas n'importe quelle soirée, la soirée de Louis Tomlinson un des gars les plus populaires, enfin le plus populaire du lycée. Mais il n'était pas seulement un mec populaire, il était un footballeur doué, il avait de jolies fesses et je l'aimais. Oui vous avez bien lu, je suis amoureux de ce garçon mais je n'ai aucune chance car je suis moi aussi un garçon. Je me présente, Marcel, Marcel Styles ou si vous préférez vous pouvez m'appeler l'hermaphrodite ou wikipédia, les autres m'ont affabulés pendant tellement longtemps de ces surnoms qu'ils ne me font même plus mal, l'habitude sûrement. Pour vous dresser un portrait rapide, disons que je suis le petit intello, moche, avec des lunettes énormes, une coupe de cheveux et des fringues de grand-pères, pas beaucoup d'amis, le même que vous devez sans doutes avoir dans votre lycée, car tout les lycées en ont un, dommage c'est tombé sur moi pour le lycée de Castleburry dans le Connecticut. Maintenant que vous voyez à quoi je ressemble vous comprenez ma surprise ? Moi, invité à la soirée de Louis ? Ca doit sûrement être un plan pour m'humilier ou un truc du genre je n'irais pas, j'ai pas envie de vivre le même cauchemar que Carrie du film Carrie au bal du diable ! Si il faut ils vont me jeter du sang de porc dessus comme dans le film ! J'attrape donc l'enveloppe et la fourre au fond de mon sac, et me dépêche de rejoindre la cafétéria où mes deux meilleurs – et seuls – amis m'attendent.

« Marcel ! » m'appelle Eleanor, du fond de la cafétéria, elle me fait signe de la main, comme si je ne l'avais pas vu, elle me désespère parfois. Je vois que mon autre ami Leeroy est déjà là, je me dépêche alors avec mon plateau pour aller les rejoindre. Je ne suis dans ce lycée que depuis la rentrée dernière et dès mes premiers jours Eleanor et Leeroy ont été là pour m'aider à connaître le lycée, là où m'asseoir à la cantine, bref toutes les choses que tout lycéens normal doit savoir. Au début ça m'avait fait étrange, ça changeait totalement de mes habitudes car en France là où j'avais été en pensionnat pendant sept ans les choses n'étaient pas comme ça, on n'avait pas d'échelle sociale, de groupes populaires, enfin si il y en avait mais ces gens là n'exerçaient pas autant d'influence qu'ici. Dans ce lycée je faisais partie des parias, les outsiders, mais d'après Leeroy en réalité ce sont nous les plus cool, nos pires ennemis sont les « Plastiques » ou les « Beautiful People » tout dépend si vous les admirez ou les haïssez. Moi je suis censé les haïr mais je ressens toutes ces choses pour Louis, quand il sourit je crois mourir, quand il me frôle vraiment accidentellement dans les couloirs je me sens pousser des ailes mais si jamais il le savait je serais mort. Le groupe des plastiques est composé de Louis Tomlinson et ses meilleurs amis Zayn et Niall. Niall est sans cesse entrain a toujours essayé de voler la vedette à Louis mais il n'y arrive pas, alors ça l'agace. Et Zayn, disons qu'il n'est pas el plus intelligents mais son corps de rêve et sa gueule d'ange comblent l'absence de neurone. Soudainement je réalise que j'ai envie d'aller à cette soirée, d'après ce que j'ai entendu les parents de Louis lui laissent leur restaurant et il organise une grande soirée scène libre, ou karaoké si vous préférez. Je pourrais aller lui chanter une chanson, peut être qu'il se rendrait compte à quel point je suis génial.

« Oh Marcel tu penses à quoi ? Ca fait deux minutes que tu es avec nous et tu nous ignore ! » S'insurgea Leeroy, perdu dans mes pensées j'ai du oublier de répondre à une de ces questions idiotes.

« Rien, rien ! Bon je dois vous avouez un truc, j'ai eu une invitation pour la soirée de ce soir et j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller et je compre.. » Eleanor me coupe au beau milieu de ma phrase, « Il faut que tu y ailles ! » « Totalement ! Tu pourras les espionner et tout nous raconter ! » Ajoute Leeroy super excité. « Vous n'allez pas me détester ? » « Tu plaisantes ? C'est une occasion parfaite d'intégrer les plastiques ! Depuis le temps qu'on attend une de ces occasions ! » Dit la brune super excitée qui semble vraiment attendre ça depuis longtemps. « Je suis désolé Marcel mais on va devoir te relooker pour ce soir, pas que tu sois mal habillé, bon ok tu es mal habillé, il faut changer ça ! » Me dit Leeroy naturellement « Exactement ! Leeroy a raison ! Bon, on fini notre dernier cours dans une heure, on peut prendre le train et aller à New York pour ce relooking ! » Ajoute Eleanor qui se trouve actuellement dans un état que je ne lui connaissais pas avant. Et sans que je ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit les deux compères commencent à discuter de mon nouveau look. Leeroy me dit de ne pas m'en faire pour l'argent, la carte de crédit que ses parents lui ont offerts pour ses dix ans a un plafond illimité et comme c'est lui qui m'oblige à me relooké ils payent tout, « Cadeau d'anniversaire en avance » ajoute-t-il. Eleanor qui a sorti son ordinateur commence ses recherches sur tumblr, le site qui lui fait perdre des heures chaque nuits, elle regarde tout les looks à la mode et avec Leeroy se met d'accord sur le style qu'il faut adopter pour moi. Tout les deux semblent satisfait, mais moi je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. La sonnerie retentit, signe qu'il faut aller en cours. Je me lève, les saluts rapidement et me dirige vers mon cours de math.

Le cours passe lentement, pour la première fois de ma vie je n'ai pas la tête à faire des maths et je ne lève pas la main une seule fois. Je pense à mon relooking et à ma soirée avec Louis, bon j'exagère un peu en disant avec Louis, rectification, ma soirée où Louis sera présent. Ca sonne mieux. Peut être qu'un nouveau look va attirer son regard sur moi, peut être qu'il va m'embrasser, bon calmes toi Marcel, ça n'arrive que dans les films débiles que te fais voir Leeroy. Mais en même temps j'aimerais bien que Louis m'embrasses dans le cou, de partout, je veux qu'il me fasse l'amour, bon bref vous avez comprit.

J'y crois pas, je suis vraiment entrain d'aller à une soirée organisée par Louis, et plus incroyable je me sens beau. Lors de notre escapade à New York on est passé par un tas de boutiques branchés et j'en suis ressorti avec plein de nouveaux fringues, des tee-shirt, des vestes, des pantalons, des chaussures, des boxers, oui vraiment de tout. On est aussi passé par le coiffeur qui a raccourci mes cheveux et m'a appliqué un soin réparateur car tout le gel que j'utilise pour les tirer en arrière les a abîmés. Du coup maintenant je dois gardé mes cheveux frisé mais ça va bien avec mon nouveau look. Ce soir je suis habillé d'un slim vert claire avec un débardeur gris où une tête de mort genre tie and dye apparaît. Je porte aussi un bonnet et mon nouveau boxer diesel et aussi mes nouvelles lunettes provisoires, en attendant les lentilles. Je suis vraiment canon, j'ai l'impression de ressembler à quelqu'un de normal. Lorsque je rentre, je croise le regard de Louis, qui vient me voir accompagné de ses amis. « Salut, je crois pas te connaître ici, c'est une soirée privée » c'est bizzare qu'il me parle, je n'ai pas l'habitude et je me sens rougir mais je le fixe dans les yeux lui sourit et lui tend l'invitation. « C'est vrai tu ne me connais pas. En fait c'est mon cousin Marcel, qui a reçu l'invitation ce matin mais c'est vraiment pas son genre de soirée et comme ej suis nouveau en ville j'ai pensé que ce serait sympa de rencontrer les gens cool » je m'étonne moi même, tellement que j'y crois. Je devrais faire du théâtre. « Marcel ? » Demande Louis. Ca fait mal, moi je l'aime et lui ne sait même pas qui je suis. « L'hermaphrodite » lui souffle Niall. « Je ne sais pas comment il a eut l'invitation mais c'était une erreur. Bon comme tu es là t'as qu'a resté, t'as l'air plutôt cool comme mec » je rougis cette fois, il me dis que j'ai l'air cool, même si c'est pas le vrai moi ça fait plaisir. « Merci, au fait moi c'est Harry » « Et moi Louis » « Je sais ! » Oh merde ! J'ai parlé trop vite et je me suis foutu dans la merde ! Il va tout comprendre ! « Je veux dire, tout le monde le sait » il me sourit. « Amuses toi bien ce soir, et si tu sais chanter que dirais tu de nous chanter une chanson, je suis sûr que t'as une super voix » Oh mon dieu ! J'ai l'impression qu'il me drague. Bon Marcel tu n'es pas Marcel ! Tu es Harry, un garçon confiant, canon et qui n'a pas peur de draguer tout ce qui bouge, alors profites en. Suit le plan d'Eleanor et Leeroy. Joues ton rôle. Bon je me lance. « Rien ici n'est mieux que ton cul, sérieux t'as un cul d'enfer » c'était nul, vraiment nul. Je suis sûr qu'il va rire et se foutre de ma gueule. Mais il se rapproche de moi, et quand il est près me murmure « Je connais un autre moyen d'entendre ta voix, te faire hurler de plaisir. Rendez-vous dans 15 minutes dans la cuisine, si t'en as envie » et là il me passe une main sur les fesses avant de s'en aller en direction de la salle de karaoké où une fille dépressive massacre une chanson de Adele. Normalement le plan stipule que si j'arrive à draguer Louis je dois prévenir Eleanor et Leeroy mais je n'ai pas envie. Je veux profiter de ces instants magiques que je passe ici, dans le monde des Beautiful People.

Je me dirige alors vers la piste de danse, précisément sur scène vers le karaoké. Je chuchote le nom de ma chanson aux musiciens qui me sourient et alors que tout le monde me regarde monter sur scène je n'ai pas peur, ça me fait bizzare d'être confiant, mais ce soir rien n'est habituel. Je suis un plastique pour la soirée. La musique retentit, et je fixe Louis alors que je me mets à chanter Blow Me de P!nk, une chanson vraiment géniale et qui correspond à la situation. Cette chanson parle pour moi, de la fin d'une histoire d'amour alors qu'il y a toujours des sentiments, des sentiments tellement forts qu'ils font mal et c'est ce que je ressens pour Louis, et même si on couche ensemble après il ne voudra plus me parler quand il saura que je suis Marcel. Ma chanson est finie, je pense que ça a plu au chant tout le monde m'applaudit puis Louis me fait un clin d'œil et me montre la direction de la cuisine avec sa tête. Il à l'air pressé. Tant mieux. Même si j'aimerais que ce rêve dure pour toujours il finira par s'arrêter et quand ça sera fait ça fera mal, alors autant le faire vite. Je le rattrape et on arrive rapidement dans la cuisine, Louis ferme la porte. « On sera tranquille » me dit il. Il compte donc vraiment coucher avec moi.

Je le vois se rapprocher, d'un pas félin puis d'un coup je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me suis toujours demander à quoi ressemblaient des lèvres de garçons quand elles embrassent et je dois dire que j'adore. La sensation suffit pour provoquer une terrible érection, faut dire qu'à part la masturbation je ne connais rien, je n'ai jamais embrassé personne. La langue de Louis force le passage et j'entrouvre légèrement les lèvres pour la laisser rentrer et là la sensation de sa langue contre la mienne est comme un choc électrique, c'est époustouflant. A en couper le souffle, nos deux langues s'engagent dans un combat mais je n'ai jamais été vraiment dominant alors je laisse Louis gagner, je n'avais pas remarqué mais il a déjà ses mains sous mon débardeur et il me caresse les pectoraux, voir me pince un téton ce qui me fait couiner de plaisir, et lui ça le fait rire. Tandis qu'on s'embrassait on s'était dirigé vers le plan de travail et je m'assois dessus, écarte les jambes et Louis vient se placer au milieu pour mieux m'embrasser tandis que moi, j'appuie sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Puis la bouche de Louis, quitte mes lèvres et commence à sucer mon lobe d'oreille, ce mec me rend fou et même si je risque de gâcher ce moment je dois lui dire qui je suis. « Louis non attends … han !» je gémis et interromps ma phrase car une vague de plaisir s'empare de moi lorsque il m'embrasse dans le cou. Il ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre. Il est trop occupé à lécher mon cou, ça à l'air de lui plaire de sentir mon odeur. « Non stop Louis ! » Mais il m'ignore toujours. « Je ne suis pas Harry, je suis Marcel, c'est moi l'hermaphrodite ! » Et tandis que je hurlais ça il se mit à rire, et moi les larmes me montaient aux yeux, il s'était donc foutu de ma gueule. Il savait qui j'étais. «Tu m'as humilié, t'es content maintenant laisses moi partir ! » Lui dis-je d'un ton méchant tandis que lui me bloquait sur la table. « Non tu n'iras nulle part Marcel, pas avant que je t'ai baisé en tout cas ! » Il compte donc me violer ? Même si ce n'est pas vraiment un viole vu que j'en ai très envie. « Ne me regardes pas comme ça ! Je ne vais pas te violer, on ne fera rien que tu ne veuilles. Je sais qui tu es, qui crois tu qui est mit l'enveloppe dans ton casier ? C'est moi, j'avais envie de te voir en dehors du lycée, j'avais envie de toi ! » Il se fou de ma gueule c'est obligé, comment croit-il que je vais gober ça. « Menteur ! » « Non c'est vrai ! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai cru à ton « je suis le cousin de Marcel » tu n'es pas crédible en menteur, enfin moi je t'ai reconnu avec tes yeux, ils sont magnifiques. Je sais qui tu es Marcel, je t'ai déjà vu au lycée plusieurs fois, et je me suis rendu compte que tu me plaisais après un cours de piscine tu portais seulement un boxer et sans tes fringues, sans tes lunettes et sans ta coiffure pourrie tu étais vraiment sexy. Et depuis ce jour je rêve de te faire l'amour. » Donc Louis me désire ? Vraiment ? Il ne veut pas Harry, il me veut moi, Marcel. Je n'en reviens pas. C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu entendre. Je n'en peux plus, je le veux, je veux qu'il me fasse l'amour, je l'attire à moi et l'embrasse d'un baiser passionné. Tandis que je l'embrasse je le sens sourire, et je sens aussi son érection contre ma cuisse. Toujours en l'embrassant je m'arrange pour faire passer son tee-shirt au dessus de sa tête, puis je me rejette immédiatement sur ses lèvres, je suis enragé. Je regarde son corps il est magnifique, puis je quitte ses lèvres traçant un chemin de baisers jusque dans dans son cou, je l'entend gémir et alors que je continue a embrasser son coup je passe une main sur son érection et commence à le caresser pour l'exciter encore plus. Ce qui le fait gémir de nouveau. JE souris intérieurement, qui aurait pu penser que je coucherais avec lui ? Ma bouche va se poser sur un de ses tétons et je le mordille légèrement, puis le lèche, le sentant durcir dans ma bouche je fais pareil avec le deuxième et Lou gémit de plus en plus. Je dépose encore des baiser sur son ventre et défait sa braguette, son pantalon tombe à ses chevilles, il est seulement en boxer blanc qui montre la dureté de son érection. Je me mords les lèvres tellement il est canon il s'en rend compte, m'attire à lui et m'embrasse puis échange nos places. Je me retrouves à nouveau contre la table et sans m'en rendre compte je me retrouve en boxer, Louis est vraiment doué. Il m'embrasse dans le cou puis descend vers mon boxer. Il embrasse mon membre à travers le tissu, ce qui me fait presque venir. Puis il baisse le dernier morceau de tissu qui protège mon intimité et lorsque il me voit nu il ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter « je n'aurais jamais pensé que t'étais si… gros » ça me fat rougir. Et avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit mon gland est entre ses lèvre, il me suce, divinement bien. Je ne peut m'empêcher de gémir, c'est si bon, il est doué. Et alors que je m'apprêtais à jouir, Louis retire ses lèvres et vient m'embrasser. Ses lèvres ont le goût de ma queue mais j'aime bien. Je veux me pencher pour aller le sucer à mon tour mais Louis m'en empêche, me disant que ça c'est pour une autre fois que là il doit me prendre sinon il jouira avant d'avoir pu, j'acquiesce j'ai vraiment hâte de le sentir en moi. Louis vient m'embrassé puis me fait m'asseoir sur le plan de travail, il approche un doit de ma bouche et je le suce avidement mettant un maximum de salive dessus, une fois que mon partenaire estime que ça suffit il retire son doigt et le remplace par sa langue, puis alors que nous partageons un baiser passionné, il écarte mes cuisse et caresse mon intimité avec son doigt et l'enfonce petit à petit en moi. Au début je trouve ça gênant mais plus je m'habitue et plus je trouve ça agréable. Il entame un léger va et vient qui me fait gémir, puis voyant le plaisir sur mon visage il ajoute un deuxième doigt Ca tire un peu, ça fait légèrement mal mais au bout de quelques secondes il entame un mouvement de ciseau pour détendre mes muscles, puis voyant que je suis prêt il ajoute un troisième doigt qui rentre sans problème, ça le fait rire « Dis donc t'es fait pour ça mon cœur ! » puis il revient m'embrasser. Puis il crache dans sa main et se masturbe avec pour se lubrifier et je le sens prêt à entrer en moi. Et là il me pénètre, lentement. Sa queue semble énorme, j'ai mal je me sens déchiré, j'ai envie de pleurer, il le voit s'arrête et vient m'embrasser. « Tu veux que j'arrêtes ? » « Non, je te veux en moi ! » Ignorant la douleur je donne un coup de bassin le faisant s'enfoncer intégralement en moi. Il hurle de plaisir, j'hurle de douleur, il m'embrasse et au bout d'une minutes alors que je me suis habitué il entame un lent mouvement de va et vient. C'est l'extase je ne peux m'empêcher de hurler mon plaisir, qui est décuplé à partir du moment où il vient me masturber au rythme de ses coups de reins. Il continue à me prendre comme ça une dizaine de minute, il est magnifique transpirant mais heureux, et tout le temps de cette pénétration, il me fixe dans les yeux et vient m'embrasser les lèvres où le torse, il fait ça bien. Puis il jouit, il hurle son plaisir et sans le vouloir il me mord l'épaule jusque au sang, il m'a marqué, je suis à lui maintenant. De le voir jouir, de le sentir se répandre en moi ça déclenche ma propre jouissance, j'en met de partout entre nos deux ventres, il m'embrasse me sourit puis comme pour me provoquer trace un dessin dans mon sperme et porte un suite un doigt à sa bouche, avec un air extatique. Puis il m'embrasse. Le goût et bizzare mais savoir que c'est le fruit de notre amour ça me plaît. Je le sens débander, il sort de moi, m'essuie rapidement avec son boxer et on se rhabille tout les deux.

« Marcel c'était génial, meilleur coup de toute ma vie » me dit-il heureux. Je suis content qu'il m'appelle par mon vrai nom, mais Marcel c'est fini.

« Ne m'appelle plus Marcel, maintenant je sui Harry »

« Mais moi je ne veux pas de Harry, je veux mon petit intello tu me fais grave bander. Et c'est de Marcel dont je suis tombé amoureux. » Puis il rit et vient m'embrasser. Finalement cette soirée ne se terminera pas mal. Maintenant je suis à lui et il est à moi peu importe que je sois un looser et lui un plastique. On s'aime, c'est tellement bizzare de me dire ça. Mais je veux faire partie de son monde, et j'en ferais partie. Fini Marcel, dans le futur je serais Harry. Je crois que la Calder et Leeroy vont me tuer mais je suis sûr qu'ils auraient fait pareil. Louis m'embrasse une dernière fois, il sent bien les doutes qui m'assaillent. Il ouvre la porte de la cuisine, et un grand nombre de personnes nous regardent. Ils ont du nous entendre, mais je m'en fou. Et alors que tout le monde continue à nous fixer Louis me plaque au mur en me tenant par les poignets et m'embrasse passionnément. Pusi il me prend la main et m'entraîne vers la piste de danse. Alors qu'on marche tout le monde chuchote sur notre passage et nous regarde, puis Louis me prend la main et me murmure « Quitte à brûler en enfer autant en profiter ».

* * *

Une review ? xoxo


End file.
